


She Talks To Dragons (And Other Dragon-Like Things)

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon, Isabella, Sid and Galavant are traveling do-gooders who quest for justice...and a small fee.  Their latest mission involves a vanished princess and an allegedly deadly dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Talks To Dragons (And Other Dragon-Like Things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



“That was a dragon,” Isabella said, staring down into the smoking crater that was ostensibly the mouth of a cave. “You mean to tell me that dragons are actually real?”

“Shh!” Galavant said from behind her, gently bringing the palfrey around and getting a hand on the hilt of his sword. “Don’t bring that up – they’re very sensitive about the rumors you know. Can’t blame them for that – how would you like people saying that you don’t exist?”

“I’ve heard that they’ll roast you in your suit if you ask questions,” Sid said, beside them on a speckled pony that was his temporary steed. “And that they’re awfully fearsome when they’re challenged for what they think belongs to them.”

“Are you sure you’re up to the task, love?” Galavant asked.

It was a foolhardy question, as Isabella hadn’t shirked her duties once since she’d been rescued and the disagreeable business with Richard and Madalena settled through battle. She’d won then and the battle before her would not daunt her now. “I’m not afraid!” Isabella declared. “Are YOU boys afraid?” Both men shook their heads – even if they were they wouldn’t admit it now. Isabella’s eyes went steely, and she lifted her chin and clicked the horse forward with a kick of her heels. “Come on boy – there’s a princess to be rescued and a reward to be claimed!”

##

And so the threesome each tried to breach the barrier of the dragon’s cave in a different way. Sid charged forth – and found himself patting flames out of his hair. Galavant tried a sneak attack.

Isabella, however, squared her shoulders and judged the situation in silence. Then she approached the cave and knocked once, firmly, upon the mouth of the entrance.

“What do you want?” came a growl.

“I was hoping we could have a nice chat,” Isabella called. “Mister, Miss, or Non-Specifically Gender Assigned dragon."

“It’s Miss,” the dragon said. “And you want to chat? With me?”

“Why not?” Isabella asked. “After all, we’re all civilized beings here, aren’t we?”

“I don’t know about your little friends, but YOU seem fine. Come in,” the dragon said.

“…Did she just call me short?” Sid whispered to Galavant. 

“Isabella, you don’t have to do this,” Galavant said.

“But I do,” she said. “That princess needs us, and we need to rescue her. I’ll be fine,” she soothed. He pecked her cheek as she dismounted and strode proudly toward the cave’s mouth.

##

“What do you suppose they’re talking about?” Sid asked Galavant, as time passed and Isabella didn’t emerge.

“I don’t know, but if she doesn’t come out in another ten minutes I’m going in,” Galavant said.

Sid shook his head. “Love’s changed you, my good man,” Sid declared. “Isabella is a smart, strong woman who doesn’t need any man’s help. Or if she did she’d be yelling loud enough to be heard a county over.”

“What if she gets hurt?” Galavant worried. “I don’t think I could live with myself if…”

“She’ll be fine,” said Sid. “I promise you. The woman scaled walls and climbed mountains –a little dragon’s nothing for ol’ Izzy.”

“Not to mention the fact that I took down an entire army by myself.” There was, quite suddenly, a polite coughing sound from the mouth of the cave. “You can come in,” Isabella said, sticking her head out into the sunlight, her face slightly brushed with ash but otherwise seeming completely and totally unharmed. 

Galavant’s face lit up, joy brightening his eyes, and Sid couldn’t help but smile at the picture the two of them made. Then the men simply followed Isabella into the dragon’s lair.

##

It turned out that the dragon in question wasn’t much bigger than a carriage, though it had fearsome black horns, green spots and scales that were bright purple. It sat curled about the princess who was also in question, who seemed healthy enough, though just as coal-smudged as Isabella. The men gorged themselves on tea and cake while Isabella explained the situation. 

“So,” Galavant said. “are we going to negotiate with you for the princess’ release or shall we fight for her?”

Isabella and the dragon exchanged a glance and a sigh. “Typical man,” she said. “There won’t be any fighting, Galavant, we’ve got everything settled.”

“….How did you manage to…?”

“Well, it’s quite simple. It seems that Princess May ran off from an arranged marriage and met Smoke – that’s the dragon’s name. They’ve been living together happily ever since, and are on a never ending quest to find a proper suitor for May. And speaking as a fellow quester in rebellion of our destinies, boys, I don’t think we ought to separate them. They're both perfectly happy together." 

“…You do realize that if we do that there’ll be no reward,” Galavant said.

“No money?!” Sid blurted. “But how’re we going to pay for my new ballet shoes?”

“You can learn on flats until we get the money,” said Isabella. “Come on, fellas, in the spirit of the season - let’s leave them alone.”

“All right,” Galavant sighed, then said to May, “Good luck, princess. Do try to drop your parents a note before they get too angry about your absence.”

The princess saluted. “I’ll make them proud.”

As the team retreated, Smoke’s voice once again filled the echoing cave.

“Oh,” Smoke said, “don’t let yourselves leave empty-handed! I’m willing to pay you all back handsomely for agreeing to pretend you never found us.” 

She indicated the chest of golden coins at the rear of the cave. “If gold doesn’t work,” Smoke added, “there’s a goose that lays porcelain eggs in the back. I can’t get rid of the thing, and maybe you’d find a better use for it.”

“Yeah, not much room for a porcelain – spilling duck on the road,” said Galavant. “We will take some of your gold, thank you, though.”

“Any time.”

##

Our heroes were once again on the road, riding three abreast, and Isabella looked awfully smug as she guided her horse along the trail.

“See that? A little diplomacy goes a long way.”

“Not that steel doesn’t have its place. Excellent work, Isabella.” He reached for her hand and planted a courtly kiss upon it.

“If you two are going to get mushy,” Sid said, “I’m going to go back for that duck. I bet there’s a smithy who’ll trade me for shoes…”

“Not now, Sid! On to the next quest!”

And the threesome road into the sunset, rushing off to the next adventure, the next new horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> You know dragons in the Galavant universe would be super chatty! Happy holiday!


End file.
